Leaving The Pack
With no other choice, Mowgli has made his choice to leave the pack. After saying good-bye to his pack, he is stopped by Reia. Mowgli: Reia? Are you leaving too? Reia: I told Terra to keep an eye on Kiva for me. One of these days, she'll have no choice. Mowgli: Are you going to hide? Reia: No, just searching for answers. Bagheera: Answers? Shere Khan will kill Mowgli and he'll get through you to do it. Reia: I'm not as weak as you think. Bagheera: Maybe not. If you wish to protect the man-cub, so be it. Reia: That's not my role in this. The path to the man-village is far, but I think we can go there. Bagheera: Indeed. I shall lead the way then. - The next morning, Kiva looked everywhere across the Seeonee for Reia for she is nowhere to be seen. Ratchet: Kiva? You looked hyper about something.. Everything okay? Kiva: Well, I don't where Reia went. Ratchet: Wait.. She's missing? Kiva: Oh, what am I going to do? Sasha: Kiva, look at me. Your jungle survival would be put to the test, but the task remains the same. Kiva: You're right, Sasha. - Without hesitation, Alister tried to wake up Sonja. Alister: Sonja? Hey, wake up. Sonja: - Agreed to follow the leader, Kiva has been packed up for the jungle survival. Ratchet: Reia could be further ahead than us. Follow her tracks and find her. Although, I have one request for you. Kiva: Yes, Ratchet? - Silver Fang walked towards Kiva. Ratchet: Take Silver Fang with you. He'll point you in the right direction towards Reia. Kiva: Okay, I will. Silver Fang: Ready to go? Kiva: Yes. Sonja: Good luck out there. We'll follow behind you. - Elsewhere, Mowgli, Bagheera and Reia began their journey to the man-village. Along the way, they come across the elephants crossing the path. Mowgli: Wow.. Elephants. Bagheera: Bow your head. Mowgli: Why? Bagheera: Show them respect. - All three of them bow to the elephants as they walk by. Bagheera: The elephants created this jungle. Where they made furrows with their tucks, the rivers ran. Where they blew from their trunks, the leaves fell. They made all that belongs. The mountains, the trees, the birds in the trees. But they did not make you. That is why you must go. Reia: Whoa... - A short while later, the three made it to the buffalo herd, when Bagheera heard something. Bagheera: Down. Mowgli: What? Now we have to bow to the buffalo too? Bagheera: Listen to me. This is not a game. You're gonna run to that revine. Reia: Revine? Wait.. Hear something, Bagheera? Bagheera: I have, that's why you need to run. Mowgli: What are you talking about? Bagheera: Go to the north, where the sky glows at night. I'll find you on the path. Reia: North.. (Kiva, I hope you can get this..) Mowgli: Bagheera, I'm not taking another one more step until-- - Suddenly, Shere Khan tried to pounce on Mowgli, but Bagheera saved him, stalling enough time to escape. Both Reia and Mowgli ran into the revine and catched a ride with the herd, leaving Shere Khan furious. A few miles away from them, Silver Fang hears something across the distance. Kiva: Any luck? Silver Fang: A herd, it's not far. Kiva: Well, guess we better check it out. - Kiva and Silver Fang ran towards the herd site, just missed Shere Khan. Category:Scenes